


That Was Not What They Had Planned

by orphan_account



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Canon Divergence - The Great Game, First Kiss, Fluff, Gay, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Summaries, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Mrs. Hudson Ships It, The Great Game Spoilers, and she's not even mentioned, i'm still stuck on s4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 03:43:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9158779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The bomb was just the little push Sherlock needed.





	

Moriarty sidles out of the room, both Sherlock and John watching his every move. The traces of his last words echo throughout the room _("No you won't!")_ , and when his footsteps fade out completely Sherlock rushes over to John, tearing the bomb off him with the frenzied movements of a madman. Once it's off, he slings it across the room, offering John a hand because he looks like he's about to pass out.

John doesn't take his hand, though, instead muttering a weak, "M'fine," which Sherlock takes to mean he really does need help. Then he stumbles, falling forward, and Sherlock catches him before he can collapse on the floor (and no, he hasn't grown attached to someone, he just... well... he just really likes them and he's not sure what to do about it, okay?).

The doctor looks up at him, utters a thanks. Sherlock can't help but notice how the light makes John's eyes look a very pretty blue... no, he can't allow himself to be distracted, not right now, and it's even harder with John on his tiptoes so they're looking right at each other. 

John leans in, then, and their lips brush. Sparks dance across Sherlock's skin, and when their lips part the detective is filled with a longing he has never felt before. Still, through the gleeful stupor he feels like he is in, he manages to smile at John. He smiles back.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Sherlock asks, finally allowing himself to be worried. 

"Yeah, uh... I'm fine, I think." John sounds stunned.

Sherlock leans down, taking John's hands, enjoying the way John's face flushes red. He presses his lips to John's forehead, and when he pulls away he says, "What you did earlier, that was... um... that was good, yeah, thanks John."

John smiles. "Glad I could help."

And that's when Moriarty comes back.

**Author's Note:**

> expect a lot more like this.


End file.
